Let the Music Play
by Hukysuky
Summary: When Inuyasha's girlfriend dumps him and leaves the band he is left with Miroku who tries to light up his mood. When his acute hearing pick up an amazing voice he tries to get her to join his band, the only problem his her stage fright. Will it ever work? Rated M for possible mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I apologize for any mistakes, it's difficult to see an correct on my phone, which I use to write and up load stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters as much as I wish to. Oh and and song I might mention is not by me or the band, but it's not like I can make a song up and have you guys hear it.

"It's over Inuyasha." Kikyo said sitting atop of a couch arm examining her ruby colored nails, sitting on Inuyasha's couch arm, he blinked and looked at her in shock. Miroku, who was setting up his drum set stopped and watched the drama. This was surprise as she got up and walked up the stairs to escape the basement.

"Kikyo! What?! Why?!" Inuyasha asked, using his half demon speed to grab her hand.

"I just don't love you." She said with a cold stare, pulling back her hand.

"Oh and I quit the band too." She said opening the door, while Miroku felt bad for Inuyasha he was more annoyed at the fact that they lost their female singer. He put his finger to his temple as she left and he sighed, this was just great, then Kouga happened to walk through the door carrying his base guitar.

"Geese what's her problem?" The wolf demon asked, then he glanced from Inuyasha to Miruko, seeing a strange look on both their faces.

"What's your guy's problem?"

1 week later

"Yay happy 18th birthday Kagome!" Sango said with a grin as she patted her back, Kagome smiled a bit, the only thing that bummed her out was the fact she had to be at an arcade, she didn't have the money to go anywhere special, that and her family was out of town. That would have been a cool thing to any other teenager but Kagome liked having her mother's trust, it made going places so much better, despite the fact that she didn't need to listen to her mom anymore she was what you call, a good girl, and she didn't mind it.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome grinned, beside she liked playing video games and it could have been worse, she could have just stayed home and do nothing. Getting tokens she looked around for a game she wanted to play, smiling when she found a guitar hero and putting it to the song You and Me, by Lifehouse.

"Co-op or dual?" Sango said, hopping into the game.

"Dual." Kagome

"Miroku why did you bring me here?" Inuyasha complained as he listened to the noises coming from all the video games and kids screaming. Sure he loved video games, he just wasn't that into the arcade scene, besides, with his sensitive ears he pick up a lot more noise, the only time he didn't really mine was when he was playing in his band, but he liked to avoid everything else.

"Aw come on Inuyasha look on the bright side, the paparazzi wouldn't think of finding two adults here." Miroku said with a grin as Inuyasha sighed.

"That's because we have no paparazzi, we're so small the only ones that know about is our parents." He said as Miroku shrugged.

"I know, I just like pretending I do." He said as Inuyasha did a facepalm.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said looking away, not long afterward Inuyasha flicked his ear, hearing someone begin singing along to some song on guitar hero. If he had been a normal person he wouldn't have heard it, and oddly enough to him, she sounded like Kikyo.

"Besides Inuyasha you really should- hey! Where are you going?" Miroku

Being one of her favorite songs Kagome enjoyed playing and singing to the tune of it. She wasn't nearly as good as Sango at this game but all she really wanted to do was sing to the music, pretending that the fake people in the back ground were cheering her on. _If only I wasn't so stage shy. . ._ She thought as she sang quietly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, but Inuyasha seemed to ignored him as they stood in front of the guitar hero machine, a few feet from the lovely ladies, he smirked as a perverted thought crossed his mind. He snapped out of it though when Inuyasha slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for. . . ?" He said, putting a tender hand to his head.

"Stop staring and listen." Inuyasha whispered harshly, glaring at Miroku. Miroku sighed and strained his ears to listen to them, getting a bit closer, at least if they turned around it simply looked as though he where in line to play. His eyebrow knitted together in a bit of confusion as he listened, unnoticed by the girls, though the song was about to end. He sighed and stepped back to Inuyasha putting his hand to his forehead.

"Inuyasha. . . You know, stalking your exes is never a good thing." He said, receiving another glare from Inuyasha.

"I'm not stalking. That's not even her." He said, Miroku knew he preferred not to speak Kikyo's name.

"Oh then why are you dragging me over here?" Miroku said not really believing him.

"To ask her join the band, we still need a female singer." Inuyasha said flicking his ear.

Miroku knitted his eyebrows together in confusion before he noticed the song coming to a close and the two girls turned around. He notice that the black haired girl wasn't who he thought she was, but he almost didn't notice her when he caught sight of the other girl's face. Her front view was just as good as the back.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled, having a good time here and enjoying herself.

"What should we do-" Sango began to voice the question Kagome had on her mind too when a stranger came up and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Hello I'm Miroku, your name miss?" He asked, Kagome couldn't help but notice the other guy with Miroku, with him being just about a head taller than her.

"Uh Sango. . ." Sango said taking Miroku's off of hers. She glanced back to the white haired and yellow eyes demon, with ears atop his head. She wasn't too use to seeing demons around, most of them were bad and craved destruction. In fact Sango's father got rid of demons who refused to live peacefully with humans, and well there were a lot of them before she was ever born but now there wasn't many. She scened that this demon, at least seemed to be a good one, since Miroku seemed to be a human, but you could never be sure.

"Hey you." Said the demon, she thought about what type he could possibly be, at first she thought he could be a cat demon, but somehow that didn't seem right to her.

"It's Kagome." She said looking at him with a frown as he looked away.

"Keh whatever." He said as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. /Does he have to be rude./ She notice that Miroku glared at him and pulled him away by the ear. Kagome glanced at Sango who shrugged and watched as Miroku scolded him before coming back to the two girls.

"I'm sorry about that Inuyasha is just having a bad day." He said glancing back and whispered. "His girlfriend broke up with him recently." Miroku said as Inuyasha came over and smacked him in the head.

"I heard that. . ." He said, while Kagome saw his anger, for a moment she thought she saw sadness flash threw his eyes before he composed himself. She sighed and looked at Sango to Miroku.

"What do you want?" Sango asked as she looked at Miroku.

"Well you see, our band is missing a female singer, and we were hoping Kagome would join." He said, if Kagome had been drinking something when he said this she would have spat out the drink in surprise.

"What?!" Kagome said as Miroku then turned to grab her hand, and looked at her with his blue eyes.

"With you in the band where sure to get some hits, I can't imagine any guy who'd want to miss hearing your voice." He said as she felt herself blush with what she thought was a compliment, she couldn't help glance behind him to look at Inuyasha, who was looking away. She took her hand away and frowned, glancing at Sango who shrugged.

"Only if Sango can join too." She said glancing at her to see if she minded grin. "I don't really know you guys." She said clasping her hands together.

"Okay!" Miroku answered.

"No." Inuyasha said before the two glanced at each other.

"We don't need someone who doesn't know how to do anything musically." Inuyasha said as Sango put her hands on her hips.

"For your information I know how to play guitar." She said as Miroku grinned.

"Ah see Inuyasha, it's settled them, shall we meet in your basement." He said glancing at Inuyasha as if it were normal thing to do.

"Uh wait, can we get to know each other a little before we do anything in a basement." Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha sigh.

"What? Oh right well then where would you ladies like to meet at then?" Miroku said, as Kagome and Sango looked at each other, telling the boys to meet them at a cafe, where Kagome and Sango hang out when they have the time. That and they knew the daughter of the manager at the place, they gave the address to the two before they took of to finish celebrating Kagome's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if you guys are waiting, I'm in the middle of writing a bunch of stories, so if you get bored read the other ones, I plan to switch off working on my stories one chapter at a time at least. If your interest about reading stories that only I created I suggest you go to FictionPress and look up the same username I use.

"Hey Sango you sure this is a good idea? You don't mind me dragging you into this do you?" Kagome asked with a sigh as Sango dismissed her with her hand.

"It's fine Kagome, beside it might be fun." She said with a smile as they arrived at the place. Kagome opened the door and held it for Sango as she walked in. The restaurant gave off a retro look with all it's red colored seats and black and white checked floor, with the way it was set up it almost looked as though it had a bar in the place, but it was only another place to sit. There was also a stage where the place would hold live music once and awhile. Kagome smiled as she saw her friend working at that booth, serving food and drinks, she had her red hair up in two ponytail at the side of her head with her bang hanging down. She has eyes as green as the outside of a lime and in her right ponytail was a indigo color iris.

"Hey Ayame!" Kagome said when she was closer to the bar like seating, making her look more like a barteress then someone barely out of high school.

"Oh hey Kagome! Sango!" She waved at them cleaning down the counter. Kagome and Sango sat down, normally the place was busy, but with it being a Monday in the middle of the day wasn't exactly the time everyone was free.

"That's a lie, you saw us Friday." Sango said with a laugh as the redhead shrugged.

"To me it's been forever, sorry I wasn't able to show up for your birthday but I was busy with work. My dad may manage this place, heck this chain of restaurants but he didn't give me a job so I could slack off." She said as Kagome shook her head.

"No problem, it was still fun." Kagome said, it didn't bother her too much that she missed it, Kagome was never big on making a big deal about parties anyway.

"Well I'll make it up to you, order any dessert from the menu and it's free, my dad doesn't mind as long as it's not a regular habit and kept on the down low. Otherwise he'd have to do this to everyone. You two Sango." Ayame said as Kagome smiled, Ayame always seemed to know how to make up for something she missed, person wise that is, she wasn't as good with that when she was in school.

"Thanks, I'll order in a bit." She said as Ayame nodded and quickly went to serve a customer at the counter before heading back to Kagome.

"So what did you do for your birthday?" Ayame asked when she got back. As Kagome swivel around on the turning stool.

"Oh I went with Sango to the arcade and met some guys." Kagome said as Ayame then gave a grin.

"You did?! Tell me." She said as Sango chimed in.

"We were playing guitar hero, and I guess Kagome here was singing to the song and heard how good she was and wanted her to join the band." Sango said looking at Kagome to say more about their time.

"Yeah of course I wouldn't have agreed unless Sango joined, I didn't want to end up alone with two strangers." Kagome said as Ayame smiled.

"That good for you. It's about time you two got to know more about the other species." She joked of course, Ayame wasn't exactly one to have been preserved as what some may say to be a hoe but at least when the high school prom rolled around Ayame, out of her and Sango had a boyfriend at the time to take to the dance. Not that Kagome minded, no one at her old school seemed to be that intriguing to Kagome, or Sango for that matter.

"It's not a big deal." Sango said with a shrug as Kagome nodded.

"Anyway we actually came here to get to know them more. I think they mentioned something about bringing their other band member too." Kagome said putting her hand to her chin in thought as Ayame left to attend to customers, returning shortly.

"Ooh cool, where any of them hot." Ayame asked with a grin as Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shook their heads. Though they both had to, somewhat hide the little lie and hoped they didn't blush.

"Naw they were pretty average to me, well save that one of them was a demon with cat ears, maybe, I'm not exactly sure, he didn't really give off the vibe of being a cat. He reminded me more of a dog." Kagome said looking at Sango.

"I think he's at least a dog demon of some sort. Humanoid cat demons usually have tails. At the least the ones on demon profiling book I have are, what do you think Ayame?" Sango asked looking at her friend, it didn't surprise Kagome Sango had a book like that.

"I'll let you know when he walks in, demons have little trouble with figuring out what kind of manor of being you are." Ayame said with a fang flashing grin. She went back to work briefly before going back to her friends.

"Ayame mind getting us a root beer?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango to make sure that was what she wanted, Kagome knew what they usually drank but on rare occasions they ordered something different. Sango nodded as did Ayame when she quickly went back and got them something.

"What do they look like?" Ayame asked absently as she looked at her finger nails.

"Well as I said the one guy had ears and long silver white hair with golden amber eyes." Kagome paused to take a drink as Sango talked about what Miroku looked like.

"Wait Sango didn't the Miroku call the demon boy Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at her friend who knitted her eyebrows together, trying to recall.

"Yeah I think so, why?" Sango said tilting her head as Kagome smacked her own head with her hand.

"I'm so slow. Inu mean dog doesn't it, he must be a dog demon, unless of course his parents like naming him something ironic." Kagome said as Sango copied Kagome in her new knowledge of the boys they met.

"Oh now I feel stupid." Sango said as Ayame looked to the sound of the restaurant door opening to revile the two men of their description.

"Is that him? If so he's defiantly a dog demon, and ooh who's the friend with him?" Ayame said seeing the well tan, blue eyes and dark hair figure of another wolf demon, lucky for them the words she just spoke went unnoticed by the two men with super hearing. Kagome and Sango turned only to wave them over, Miroku managed to see them and pushed the other two forward.

"Yep." Sango and Kagome said in unison as the three men came over.

"You've met me and Inuyasha, this is Kouga." Miroku said as he sat next to Sango.

"I can introduce myself you know." Kouga said, then he looked at the two woman before grinning at Kagome. Taking her hand he grinned as he looked into her eyes. Kagome was a little flustered at the action and glanced at Sango then Inuyasha. Sango shrugged and Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha looking annoyed.

"And what might your name be?" Kouga said as Kagome's gaze turned back to him.

"I'm uh. . . Kagome." She said, she said pulling her hand away as he flashed a smile.

"A beautiful name for such a beau-" Kouga began but was cut off when Inuyasha hit him in the head.

"Kouga we didn't drag you along to flirt." Inuyasha barked as he went over and sat next to Kagome, Kouga glared but sat next to Miroku, not wanting to be near Inuyasha at the moment.

"I'm Ayame, is there anything I can get you?" She said looking at them as she took the orders, Kagome couldn't help but notice she seemed to be talking more to Kouga than anyone else. When they were finished ordering Ayame left to tend to others and let the chief's know what they wanted.

"So what type of demon are you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he casted a scowl at her.

"Or do you just wear ears for fun?" She asked reaching up and touching one as it twitched, she smiled at how soft it felt. He quickly grab her wrist and brought them away from her. Kagome mentally took notice that he was strong and fast, she blinked as she took back her wrists.

"Don't touch them." He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest as Kagome frowned.

"Sorry, anyway what are you?" She asked, by no means was she trying to be rude about it.

"I'm a. . . Dog demon." He said twitching his ear.

"Ha bull shit, your a half dog demon. I on the other hand am a full fledged wolf demon" Kouga said smugly as Inuyasha's glare carried over past Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"Watch your mouth." Ayame hissed when she came back with drink and stood there, the two men looked away and grumbled at each other.

"Mutt face."

"Wolf cub."

"Anyway what music do you like to play?" Kagome asked changing the subject as she looked back at Inuyasha as he shrugged.

"Anything really, well minus stuff that would kill are voices and rap, I guess we can't do that very well." Inuyasha said before taking a drink.

"Oh that's cool." She said with a smile.

"Ooh sounds like fun, can I join?" Ayame asked Kouga with a smile as he shrugged.

"Sure, I don't care. It'd be nice having a fellow wolf demon." Kouga said with a smirk as Ayame smiled.

"Okay!" Miroku said with a lecherous smile.

"No." Inuyasha said as Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Ayame's random comment to ask to join.

"Oh shut up mutt face, you go to choose people to join when I wasn't even there." Kouga said as the two glared dagger at each other.

"Foods here!" Miroku said as Ayame had left and swiftly came back with everyone's lunch. The two forgot about arguing and began to eat.

"What do you guys do for work?" Sango asked looking at them.

"I don't need to work anytime soon, seeing as I have enough money to spare for now. Though I do fix the occasional car or two for money." Inuyasha said shrugging as Kagome tilted her head, but she looked over to Miroku and Kouga.

"Me? I exorcise bad demons with my spiritual powers." Miroku said with a smile.

"Yeah right, your more like a con artist, and you mooch off of me. I can't even believe you call yourself a monk with the way you act." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"What way?" Sango said suspiciously as she took a sip of her drink Miroku grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Will you do me the honor and bare my children?" He asked, as Sango spat the soda in her mouth at him.

"What?!" Sango said taking back her hand, they all laughed as Miroku whipped off his face.

"I'd get more napkins but you deserved that." Ayame said laughing as Sango glared at him.

"Stupid, I can't believe you do that when you know it doesn't work." Inuyasha said.

"Anyway what about you Kouga?" Ayame asked.

"I work at some tool store, I can never remember their name." Kouga shrugged.

"What about you guys?" Miroku asked.

"I want to be a rouge demon hunter like my dad, though I have to learn more about demons, so at the moment I'm just trying to find work somewhere." Sango sighed sipping her drink.

"Yeah me too, otherwise I'd end up working for my grandfather's shrine." Kagome sighed, it wasn't something she was looking forward to but in all honestly she didn't really know what she wanted to be.

"Keh don't bother with that now, if you need the money I'll pay you, but you two, uh three? Need all the free time you can get.

"Gee I don't know. . ." Sango said looking at Kagome, who looked back with uncertainty.

"I don't feel comfortable getting money from strangers." Kagome said as Inuyasha sighed.

"Just take the offer already." Inuyasha persisted as the two girls sighed.

"Fine." They said with a shrug before Inuyasha turned to Ayame.

"You should try getting as many days off as possible too." Inuyasha said with sighed he was never much for company. Though it was a bit ironic he was the who wanted to be a superstar, he figured he didn't like close company, people who would him then betray him.

"If you say so." Sango said shrugging, Kagome had been finished up her food and then got some ice cream, along with Sango.

"Ayame when do you get off work." Kagome asked eating her dessert. Ayame calculated something in her head before snapping her finger.

"I get off in 15 minutes." Ayame said, quickly leaving to check on other customers before coming back.

"So are ladies more comfortable? Can we start practicing?" Miroku asked as he looked at Sango.

"Comfortable as I'll ever be." Sango sighed as Kagome frowned.

"Wait I have to tell guys something." Kagome said scratching her head as they looked at her.

"Oh and what might that be?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrow.

"I have stage fright." Kagome sighed, she had no problem talking in front of people, but singing was something else. Her family was easy to sing in front of, her close friends? No problem, complete strangers? Bad idea, the moment she was in front of a stranger she stopped and got embarrassed, pretty much taking on the appearance of a deer in head lights. Unless she didn't noticed they were listening, in the case of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Great. . ." Inuyasha said, putting his palm to his face, Kagome looked at him and frowned, until Miroku spoke up.

"No problem Kagome, we'll help you get over those stage jitters." He said and made smile again.

"I'm always willing to help out a damsel in distress." Kouga said flashing a smile, she could help but notice Ayame frown slightly. Inuyasha glared at Kouga but that went unnoticed by her.

"We all will, it's about time you got over your stage fright and show the world what you can do." Sango said with determination as Ayame nodded in agreement. The five of them then looked at Inuyasha, who neither agreed or disagreed about helping her.

"You'll help too, right Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, clasping her hands together before he looked away from them to avoid being seen blushing.

"Yeah, okay, fine. I'll help too." He sighed as Kagome smiled.

"Are you all free in a few minutes?" Inuyasha asked as they all nodded.

"Five minutes to go!" Ayame said gleefully as she left and returned to them once again.

"Wait we're starting now? I need my guitar." Sango said frowning as Inuyasha sighed.

"I got five, you can use one." He said flicking his ear, but Sango shook her head.

"No it was my mother's, I want to use that one." Sango said with a frown. Inuyasha twitched his ear and sighed.

"Fine, I'm glad Kouga took his truck here, Kouga can you take Miroku and Sango when Ayame gets off to Sango's house? And I'll take Kagome to mine." He said pinching the bridge of his nose as though he had a head. Kagome would have protested getting into some car to be taken to a random house but she felt safe around him for some reason.

"Why can't I take Kagome?" Kouga complained as she blinked.

"Because my car only seats two, and I don't trust you with a bunch of girls, not that Miroku is much better but I'm sure a demon slayer in training and Wolf demoness can fend of you two." Inuyasha said with a grin as the two men frowned at that comment.

"Whatever mutt." Kouga said, turning his attention to Ayame, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed.

"We're going now." Inuyasha said to Ayame, who nodded and went out to grab a check before coming back to the group. Kagome opened her purse to pay but Inuyasha snatched up the two recites and pulled out his wallet and got up to pay at the register. Kagome stood up and followed him.

"Hey! I'll pay for my own food." She said with a frown as Inuyasha sighed.

"I got it, I don't want to wait for you to pay." He said as he handed his cash to pay for the meal.

"But-" She began.

"It's over, come on." Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed.

"Okay. . ." She said as she followed him out, she looked behind her to see her group stare at her before Kagome blushed and looked forward again before they noticed. She followed Inuyasha only to stop in shock to see him get in a red ferrari, one of the few cars she knew the name of.


	3. Chapter 3

In this fic, Inuyasha is actually 19, not like 247 (if I did the math right thats how old he'd be if he was 19, minus the 50 years to the tree. So about every 13 years he grew one human year) or something in the anime (He suppose to look 15 in the anime but he looks 17 to). So anyway, when demons are young they grow up fast until the hit 18 and stop aging for a while.

"You going to gawk all day or get in?" Inuyasha said as he pushed open the other door from inside the car. She shook her head and got in.

"Thanks, you weren't kidding when you said you were rich." Kagome noted as she shut the door.

"What you didn't believe me?" He said starting the car and began to move.

"Well I guess not, I don't know. Why are you rich anyway?" Kagome said looking at him as he drove, she noticed that his ear twitched when she asked.

"Well my father, when he was alive, and he was for a long time, got money somehow, and he was an excellent saver. The cash also poured in when he came up with some company that has to do with computers. I'm not that nerdy or a computer wiz so my half brother works there." He said scrunching up his nose when he mentioned his brother. Kagome tilted her head and fixed herself in her chair before glancing at her hands, wondering if she should about his father and brother when he went on.

"My old man was a great dog demon, supposedly, I don't remember a thing about him. He died when he was killed in some car crash. Then my mother died of cancer when I was 7, and I had to live with my half brother and his mom, and well I got half of my fathers money, and all of what my mother had, so that's why I'm rich." Inuyasha said as Kagome glance back at him.

"I'm sorry about your parents, I lost my father when I was young too." She said with a frown, as she saw him glance at her before moving his eyes back to the road.

"Okay shot gun!" Ayame shouted when they reached Kouga's truck Kouga unlocked it from behind them.

"Aw. . . I want shot gun." Miroku complained.

"Quit your whining, the ladies get to choose." Kouga said sitting in the truck.

"Ayame. . ." Sango said pulling on her arm.

"Normally I wouldn't care if you sat their. . . But I don't want to sit by Miroku, if you know what I mean." She told her friend as she frown.

"Oh yeah. . . He's strange for a human, okay I'll sit in the back too then." Ayame whispered back as Sango gave her a 'thanks I owe you one look.'

"You know what, go ahead Miroku, you can sit their, and I'll be with Sango." Ayame smiled as she headed for the door and got in.

With all that settled and everyone in, Kouga turned around to look at Sango.

"So hey girl-"

"It's Sango."

"Right. Sango. Where do you live?" He asked as she gave him direction to her house. Miroku sighed and looked at the truck's stereo and turned it on to some classic rock channel. Kouga glared at Miroku as he began backing out of the parking lot.

"Don't touch my stereo." Kouga barked as he flipped it to some rap station, Miroku groaned and turned it back to what he was listening to earlier.

"Rap sucks." Miroku complained as Kouga changed the channel again.

"You suck." Kouga replied when Miroku change it.

"Yeah well you can suck my d-" He began but surprised when Ayame reached over and turned it to some pop music station.

"There." She said, almost too sweetly, giving them a big smile one might use when they imagine they are torturing someone they hate.

"Pop it is!" Kouga said, giving a nervous laugh.

"I couldn't agree more dear friend." Miroku said patting Kouga's should as Kouga glared daggers before returning his gaze the road.

"Don't touch me." Kouga said.

"Right." Miroku replied, drawing back his hand, the girls in the back trying to contain their laughter.

"Oh wow, you live in that?" Kagome said as the drive up to, what she'd call, a small mansion, but a big house.

"Yeah well, Miroku practically lives here too, and. . . Never mind." He said with a sigh as he opened the garage and parked his car. She notice his pause on, and blinked, when she remember that he use to have a girlfriend. She opened her door and got out and shut it, in that time Inuyasha was already opening the door to the inside of his house.

"Is it lonely here?" She asked as she followed him, the door lead them to what seemed to be the kitchen. With it's white tiles and green wallpaper, and the fact it had kitchen appliances. She looked at Inuyasha and saw him flick his ear.

"Lonely? Your kidding right? I don't get lonely." Inuyasha said, but Kagome narrowed her eyes, she didn't feel like he was tell the truth.

"Everyone gets lonely, Inuyasha." She said but looked around the house.

"So what are we going to do while we wait for them?" Kagome asked as she Inuyasha lead her to what she believed was the living room. She couldn't help but spot the gaming stations he had and went over to them.

"Oh cool!" She said, looking at what he had when she noticed the case to super smash brothers on the top of the cupboard with the glass door to see what you where looking.

"What? Do you want to play that?" He asked, she noted he sounded a bit surprised at her reaction.

"Yes please, normally I don't like fighting games, like Mortal Combat, sorry I don't like just being able to move back and forth and punching people for the whole time. This game's an exception." She said when Inuyasha looked at her funny for dissing mortal combat.

"Well it's already in and toss me a remote, I'll fix the TV." He said said as she grabbed the two controllers and headed to sit beside him on the couch, leaving space as big as two people in between them. The game started and they choose there characters.

"Really?" Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow at Kagome's choice.

"What?! I can't help it if my favorite pokemon use to be Jigglypuff. I like Pikachu too though." She said as they began playing the game, waiting for the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder, any song that is mentioned being played by the band doesn't actually belong to the band.

They played for about two rounds when Inuyasha flicked his ear and paused the game. Getting up he head over to the kitchen and went into the garage to open up the garage door. He then went back to the couch to see Kagome looking at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Nothing. They are here." He said as Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Ayame came in.

"Took you long enough wolf." Inuyasha said looking behind him as Kouga glared.

"Shut it mutt!" Kouga barked as Inuyasha scowled.

"Are we going to practice or are we just going to fight?" Sango asked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Come on." Inuyasha said as he lead them to his basement, where his instruments where kept.

"Well what should we start practicing?" Ayame asked as Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, we're probably going to change our music to include you and Sango. . ." Inuyasha sighed as he put his hand to his forehead, even more work.

"You could just give us some notes you'd usually play, and make us back up voices." Sango said as Inuyasha looked over to Kagome.

"Then we also have to deal with her." He sighed as Kagome scowled.

"It's not my fault I'm nervous about sharing my voice to the public as Inuyasha waved a hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, then let's try this song I've been working on. It's call How to Save a Life (Actually by The Fray.)" Inuyasha said with a sigh as he went over to the music stand and passed out some of the music.

"What do you play Ayame?" He asked as she looked at her fingers.

"Let's see, the flute, piano, bass guitar, and a normal guitar." Ayame said as he blinked, she didn't really seem like she'd know that many.

"Well in any case a key board is similar to piano, so you can play that in this song." He said flipping through his music to pass her the key board music sheet. He proceeded to give the others music and went to his guitar.

"Okay let's see what we can do." Inuyasha said as they went to their instruments to pick out the ones they need to play, as Sango got her own out of it's case. Ayame started to play the key board for a few short measures of music before Inuyasha began to sing, which wasn't a hard thing for him to do, for him singing was easier than speaking words. Once Miroku, Kouga and Sango came in after four lines of him singing as Kagome waited to come in.

Kagome had to force herself not to stare at Inuyasha as he sang, she'd never tell this to anyone but she was always attracted to men who had a good sounding voice. Whether it be a singer, or an actor with a good sounding voice she always seem to like them a bit more. She was so busy listening to how good, they sounded without her though she saw some of the mistakes they made. When it came to her cue she opened her mouth to sing, but she just couldn't, what if they hated her voice, what if Inuyasha didn't really hear what she sounded like, because of the noise. They all stopped and looked at her when she sighed and looked away from them.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can sing in front of you guys." She said, referring more to the boys then the girls.

"Ugh! Man that was a good start too. . . " Kouga said as Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry." She said as Inuyasha began tapping his foot in frustration.

"Come on Kagome, what's the difference between being alone and singing and being with other people?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome glared.

"What if I have a terrible voice?" Kagome frowned as Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess we have to take care of this problem swiftly." Miroku said putting his hand to his chin.

"How about you turn around and pretend we're not here." He said as she frowned.

"But I already know you are. . ." She said as Sango smiled.

"Come on Kagome, you sang in front of me before, I love your singing, so just pretend it's only us listening to the radio." Sango encouraged as Kagome looked nervously about, feeling her heart beat a mile a minute.

"Okay. . . I'll try again." Kagome said as they started up again. Though this time the had to restart a few times because someone got of track or missed a cue. Eventually it was Kagome's turn and she just looked at Sango or something else entirely. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw them stare at her and she came to a stop.

"What?" She asked as she saw Kouga hit Miroku with his elbow.

"Wow, you did a good job picking out a voice." He said as Kagome blushed, Inuyasha though glared over at him.

"I'm the one who heard her first and got her to join you scrawny wolf." Inuyasha said as Kouga crossed his arms and looked away.

"Whatever mutt, it's not like I care who did." He said as Ayame looked at Kagome with a smile.

"That was amazing, I'm glad I got to hear you sing." Ayame said with a smile as Kagome smiled back.

"Thanks you guys." She said with a smile as she scratched her back a bit nervously, maybe she did have a shot to be a singer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I hope you like it, I don't know why I can't seem to write one story at a time, because now I'm in the mood to, but I won't, I'll wait.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, and tired of practicing right now." Kouga said stretching up as Inuyasha sighed.

"Alright fine, I guess that's it for today." Inuyasha said as he went to the door. The others soon followed behind him, the two others pushing past him and making their way to the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as Kouga had a bag of chips in his mouth and his hand full of random stuff. Miroku had an apple in his mouth like a pig, and was now raiding the fridge, Inuyasha was vaguely aware that the females where not watching the spectacle. Kouga had set the food down and opened the can of chilly with his claws.

"Making nacho mutt, what does it look like I'm doing?" He said placing the chips in a bowl and putting the chilly on top, followed by cheese and sour cream.

"When I said we we're done I didn't mean that you guys could now eat my food." He said as he headed over to the cupboard to take out some ramen and boiling some water. He notice the girls looked about an sighed, he didn't have any care to take them home in, and he wasn't going to make three trips to drop them off.

"You might as well eat something here." He said with a shrug as the girls looked at each other and smiled, taking off to steal more of his food. By the time they where done Kouga had nachos, Miroku ended up eating pizza, Inuyasha of course had ramen, Sango ate some left over pasta, Kagome had a sandwich and Ayame made herself a salad. Eventually they were done eating a sat on the couch, well Inuyasha and Kagome, being the first few done, resumed their game, so they sat together on the couch soon joined by Sango. Ayame sat on the arm of the couch as Miroku and Kouga took two different recliners chairs, sharing the video game when Kagome's cell phone went of.

"Hello mom?" Kagome said as she saw saw who it was before picking up.

"Hello dear, I was just making sure you where okay, come home soon though." Kagome's mother said with her kind voice.

"Okay, bye, I love you!" She said as her mom said her good byes, she sighed and stood up.

"Okay I have go home soon, well I don't have to but I'd hate to worry my mother." Kagome said, she really didn't have to listen to her mom.

"Alright, I'll take you home." Kouga said jumping up as Inuyasha had this unknown want to take her there himself.

"Kouga how about you take Ayame and Sango back, I've got to do some errands, Kagome I'm assuming you live in the shrine across town." He said as Kagome nodded.

"Yeah well I guess it's hard to miss." Kagome said tilting her head as Inuyasha seemed to be set on taking her home, or maybe he really did have errands.

"If you say so." Kouga said with a shrug as Miroku sat on the couch.

"What about me?" He asked as Inuyasha sighed.

"What? You mean you actually want to go home?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Eh no, not really."

"Didn't think so. . . Come on Kagome." He said as she tilted her head, but followed after him.

"So what do you have to do after you drop me off?" She asked as they both got in the car. He didn't say anything though as he backed up and left his home.

"I don't really have to do anything, except get some gas I guess." Inuyasha said glancing out side, he didn't realize how late it had been, before he turned his attention to his fuel gage.

"Then why did you want to take me home?" She asked blinking as he shrugged.

"I don't know, just to spite Kouga." He said smirking.

"That's not very nice you know." She said frowning as he took a swift glance at her.

"Why? Don't tell me you like him." Inuyasha said, normally he probably would have laughed, he wasn't quiet why he felt annoyed at that. He took caution not to misshape his steering wheel.

"No, not like that, besides I just met the guy, I don't think I can really say if I like him or not." She said with a shrug as he flicked his ear, it was weird to him that she looked similar to his ex, but that's where the similarities ended. He couldn't help but remember the time when he first tried to ask Kikyo out, which she turned down because of what he was. The more he thought the more depressed he got about realizing the only way got her to go out with him was getting her something she wanted.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked with a frown as his thoughts where interrupted, it was strange, when he met Kagome he felt better than he had been since their break up.

"Nothing's wrong." He said as Kagome shrugged and pointed to the radio.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Look just drop it." He said as they sat in awkward

"Do you mind?" She asked as Inuyasha shook his head and watched as she reached over and turned on the radio. Hearing her sing quietly to herself, he flicked his ears and listened, want to tell her she had nothing to be nervous about but he didn't want to disturb her about it. He drove up the curb and looked up the steps.

"Well here you go." He said and sat in the car before he looked over to see Kagome smiling at him.

"Thank you. . . See you tomorrow?" She asked making it more of a question than a statement.

"Uh yeah, tell your friends that." He said before driving off, when she exited the car.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kagome got home she was greeted by her family, she smiled and rubbed her little brother's head.

"Hey Souta, Hi mom, grandpa." She said with a smile.

"Kagome dear, are you hungry, we ate already, I hope you don't mind." Kagome's mother with a smile, Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I ate already, but I am tired, so I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said going up stairs and doing her nightly routine before crawling into bed. She took out her phone and told her friends that they'd be practicing tomorrow, Ayame luckily had that day off. Once done she rested her head on the pillow and squeezed it, having a good feeling about the next day.

"Inuyasha, that took forever." Miroku said, he had been sitting on Inuyasha's couch, well laying on it, upside down, his back was on the bottom of the couch with his head staring at the TV, his legs dangling of the back of the couch. Inuyasha figure that he heard the garage open and close rather than actually seeing him.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he went over and moved Miroku's legs so that he was laying sideways on the couch.

"Is it that difficult to figure it out? What about you Inuyasha? What happened with and Kagome?" Miroku said sitting up with a stupid grin.

"Nothing happened you stupid pervert, I'm going to sleep, you know where the guest room is by now. . . I hope." Inuyasha said yawning, dismissing the monk, if you could call him that, with his hand.

"I don't know where the guest room is actually, but don't worry I know where my room is." Miroku joked as Inuyasha shook his head before he went off to sleep.

Kagome yawned and got up and dressed, going down stairs, greeted by her family as she sat down.

"So dear are you going to go with your new friend again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she ate, nodding Kagome finish what she took a bit of and nodded.

"Yeah mom." She said as the boys ate, Souta lifted his head from his plate.

"I think it's cool that your in a band, maybe geeky, but in a cool way." He said with a grin as Kagome sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah whatever, your just jealous." She said with a smile as they finished up their dinner, after cleaning her dish Kagome headed to the bathroom to do her morning routine. Once that was all done she frowned, realizing she didn't know when he'd be here, and he didn't have his number. Sighing she and grabbed an umbrella, it may not have been raining but she wasn't going to wait in the hot sun and get sunburn. She would have put on sunscreen if they were going to the beach or something, but it wasn't some she enjoyed putting on. Of course she could have waited for him to come and get her up in the shrine but she enjoyed the quietness of the outside, since so few cars came by. Going downstairs and down her shrine stairs she sat on one of the steps and waited with her umbrella out, it wasn't even 10:00am yet and it was still hot outside. After about an hour she was saw the red car pull up to the curb, she saw put her umbrella away and walked up to the car, seeing Inuyasha, with his eyebrow raised as he rolled down the passenger window.

"What do you have an umbrella? You do know it's not raining right?" He asked as she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, of course I know that, I just didn't feel like putting on sunscreen." Kagome said as she got in, seeing him shrug and turn his gaze to the road.

"Whatever weirdo." He said as she sighed again as he drove to his house.

Kagome was surprised to be greeted by her two friends, Miroku and Kouga, the group the headed back into the basement to practice.

"This time we should probably pay more attention to the notes, and work on the first half a bit more, and I guess slowly learn it from there." Inuyasha said scratching his ear. Getting to work they began the song and started to practice, although, when they just thought Kagome would be fine singing in front of them she stopped, making them all look at her.

"Really Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a sigh, Kagome shuffled her feet.

"I know, I suck, I'm sorry, I'm letting all of you down." Kagome sighed as she looked at her friends.

"Don't be to hard on yourself, we all have something that's difficult to over come." Sango said with a smile.

"Sango's right, you should take small steps at a time if that helps." Miroku encouraged as Kagome took a deep breath and sighed.

"Besides we can always learn the other parts and help you with your own." Ayame said smiling as Kagome sighed.

"I guess we can try it again." Kagome said taking a deep breath again, she just didn't get it, every time she thought she could do this she would get unbelievably nervous and feel the blood rush through her body and began to shake slightly, in the hands at least. They started again and this time she found her voice and began to sing again. After that first little bump in the road, and the fact they had to go over some bits multiple times to get it right.

It was just about 3:00pm when they had enough practicing for the day and started to disperse.

"Cool it looks like I-" Kouga began, meaning to say he want to take Kagome home this time.

"Not a chance wolf, Kagome are you ready!" Inuyasha called, hitting Kouga once as Kagome got out of the basement.

"I guess so but-" She began but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Alright then, let's go!" Inuyasha said as the two headed to his car and unlocked it for the two of them. Getting in, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, only to see her look a little down.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he opened the garage and backed out onto the street.

"It's nothing really, it's stupid." Kagome said giving him a smile as she shook her head.

"Yeah right, what is it?" He asked flicking his ear.

"Well, if you insist, it's just, I didn't really want to go home, I like being with people Inuyasha. Sure family is nice but it's nice to think that people want to spend time with someone they don't have to." She said shrugging as Inuyasha flicked his ear.

"I guess I should have asked if you wanted to leave yet." Inuyasha said as they stopped at a stop light.

"No, no, it's fine, like I said, no big deal." She said waving her hands as he glanced at her.

"Hmm, I guess I can take you to some place to eat since I'm hungry, if you want to that is." He said sighing, unsure why he'd even ask her something like that, or why she's might even.

"That'd be nice, I'd love to." She said with a smile, he was somewhat surprised that she wanted to hang out with him. He wasn't much company, besides who'd want to hang with a half-demon, sure he had that human, and that wolf demon but they weren't females, he felt like that was different. That and the only girl he's ever been with was Kikyo, and maybe that was because he was rich, that was probably the issue.

"That'd be nice, this time I'll pay." Kagome said with a smile as he raising an eyebrow, so maybe she didn't want to mooch off his money.

"Keh! Whatever." He said gruffly, driving off to the nearest restaurant.

"But don't go ordering everything on the menu. I don't have that much money." She said as he ignored her.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha watched as she left and sighed, he always seemed less happy when she was gone, and he didn't really know why. When she had leaned against him he tried to go as slow as he could to keep the contact between them.

"Stupid." He said to himself be he glanced in the middle of his seat and hers, and he noticed a blue handle.

"Wha?" He said grabbing it and pulling out an umbrella, he smirked at it, Kagome was strange, but he thought it was kind of funny. He sat there in the car as he began to wonder if he should get out and give it to her or keep in here until tomorrow. He sighed and opened the door, locking it, and looking up the shrine, only to see that she was gone.

"Well she's fast." He muttered as leapt up the stair and made his way to the door but hesitated at the entrance hearing the sounds of the family inside, what would they think of him? It didn't seem to matter to him before so why was he hesitating? He vaguely felt his phone vibrate, he only glanced at it to see it was Miroku, he ignored it and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the door to open and he was facing a woman with Kagome's chocolate eyes and smile, she had short, curly brown hair.

"Oh hello." She said with a friendly smile.

"Here. . . Uh Kagome forgot this. . ." He said holding out the umbrella as the woman took it, he could help but feel himself look in, trying to see Kagome.

"Oh you must be that new friend of hers, I'm her mother, thank you, why don't you come?" She said stepping back as he blinked, she mentioned him?

"Oh!" He heard her exclaim as he glanced at her, what did he do.

"Those ears! They're so cute!" She said as she reached for them, slightly embarrassed Inuyasha let touch them before taking her hand away, not wanting to be rude to someone who was so nice.

"Uh thanks. . ?" He said walking in as he took in the new scent and sight he noticed they stood in a hallway like room that had stairs at the end as the two entryways on either side lead to different rooms. He heard water running from somewhere, he assumed someone was taking

"Go make yourself at home, Kagome's taking a shower so don't go upstairs." She said as he twitched his ear and watched the woman go through the right entry way. He followed and found himself in the kitchen where an elderly man sat reading the news paper.

"Ah a demon!" He shouted and Inuyasha flinched at the word.

"Grandpa relax, he's Kagome's friend." He heard Mrs. Higuarashi say as the old man relaxed.

"Oh." He grumbled before reading his newspaper again, Inuyasha relaxed to, at least he seemed okay.

"Please make yourself at home." Said Mrs Higarashi as Inuyasha turned around and headed toward the other entryway, which lead to a living room where he saw a boy with black hair on the couch watching TV.

"Mom what- Oh hi I'm Souta." The boy said when went to turn around and held up a hand, he took it and shook his hand.

"So are you and Kagome in that band together? That's so cool!" He said as Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha." He said going around to sit on the couch next to the kid as he watched some TV show when he felt a sudden weight jump in his lap.

"What?" He said as he looked at the fat calico cat.

"Oh that's Buyo, he's our fat cat." Souta said, looking at Inuyasha before gazing back at the TV. Inuyasha began to play with the cat, and refrained himself from talking to it when he heard footsteps going down the stairs. He let the cat go as he turned to see Kagome with her dampened hair as she walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks when she spotted him.

"What are you doing here?" She said looking confused, he was about to say why when Kagome's mother entered.

"He came to drop off your umbrella sweetie, I thought you might want to see him before leaves again." She said, he couldn't help but notice how she blushed, why would she do that?

"Okay, thanks mom." Kagome said as her mother smiled and left the them there, Inuyasha got up and walked over to her as Kagome stood in the hallway.

"You really came up back just to give me an umbrella?" She asked tilting her head as he began to scowl, what? Didn't she appreciate it?

"Yeah why?" He said cautiously before she broke out into a smile that made him forget his thoughts.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" She said giving him a hug as he stood there, not quiet sure what to do about this sudden hug, he then put his arms around her and held her for a little bit before pulling back.

"It wasn't that big a deal, I never drove away." He said with a shrug as she tilted her head.

"I thought you left first, you waited this whole time just so I could see you?" She asked, but the smile never left her face as he felt himself blush, and wasn't even sure why he was blushing.

"I uh. . ." He didn't really know why he waited here.

"Well thank you anyway." She said as he scratched his head, not sure if he wanted to leave or not, but then again he didn't know why he'd want to stay with her here when he could do more at his own house.

"Yeah. . . Huh, I'm going to go." He said jerking his thumb to the door as she nodded.

"Okay bye." She said as he smiled a small smile.

"Uh yeah, see you." Inuyasha said before he went out the door to head home, it wasn't until he got back to the car when he looked at his text from Miroku.

Miroku: Where are u?

He sighed and ignored it, he put his phone back in his pocket and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

When Inuyasha arrived home he left a small box in the car before getting out and heading through the door, to be greeted by Miroku.

"Ah finally, do you know. . ." Miroku began as he glanced over at Inuyasha. "Why are you so happy?" He asked as Inuyasha blinked before glaring.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said, looking at his friend as he turned around on the couch to completely face him.

"You were smiling when you came in, usually just come in here with a blank face. You were with Kagome again weren't you?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha went over to smack him in the head before sitting on the couch. When he felt his phone vibrate he immediately looked at it.

"Hey I thought your phone died. . . You ignored me again didn't you."

"Yep." Inuyasha said as he read the text.

Kagome: Hey it's Kagome, I hope it's Inuyasha, and if not, then sorry, wrong number.

Inuyasha: Yeah it's me.

He replied as he felt the presence of someone looking over his shoulder.

"Miroku." He grumbled as he saw Miroku stupid grin.

"Well well, it looks like you really like her." Miroku said as Inuyasha felt heat rush to his face.

"I don't know what your talking-." He was interrupted.

"Don't give me that, you almost never reply to what I have to say, or you wait for hours to do so or anyone else for that matter, I've seen you do it to, you take out your phone and then you put it back in your pocket." Miroku said, as much as Inuyasha wanted to deny it, it was true, he never really used his phone unless it was important, but he didn't really want to keep Kagome waiting.

"Keh! Whatever Miroku." He huffed as he grabbed his remote and began to change the channel. Although he couldn't help but think about Kagome and her family as he watched images flash on the screen. His phone vibrated again, he took it out and saw it was from Kagome.

Kagome: Are we going to practice tomorrow? Ayame has to work at 1:00pm.

Inuyasha: I guess for a little bit

He replied as he put his phone away.

"Miroku it looks like we have to start early tomorrow, so set your alarm for 9:00." He said scrunching up his nose, he hated getting up early for anything but that was their practice time.

The next morning Inuyasha glared at his alarm clock as he got up and sighed, changing into some jeans and a T-shirt he went out of his room and made some toast. He went to grab his cell phone and stared at it before sighing.

Inuyasha: Are you up?

He texted Kagome as he waited for his toast, for some reason he couldn't help but stare at his phone, waiting for her to reply.

"This is stupid, of course she isn't up." He grumbled to himself, sure enough though he got a text from her.

Kagome: Yeah I am, should I get ready?

Inuyasha felt himself smile and shook his head, how stupid was he? Getting all smily from some dumb text?

Inuyasha: Yeah I'll be there in 30.

He sighed as he grabbed his toast and ate it quickly, he knew he was in no rush but he really wanted to see her. _No I just want to start practice early. . . Yeah. _He thought to himself as he finished up and got into the car, looking over to the passenger seat and hiding the box under his own seat, he didn't want to give it to her right now, he opened the garage and backed out of the driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome said her good byes to her family and went outside and trekked down the shrine stairs, surprised to find Inuyasha at the bottom.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as he flicked his ear.

"It doesn't matter, get in." He said as she complied, opening the door and buckling up, looking out the window as they drove off.

"I think my family likes you." She said turning to look at Inuyasha, who raised a brow.

"So?" He said, but Kagome ignored that, she had a feeling that meant more to him then he'd let on.

"Yeah, we talked about you last night." She said smiling as she saw him glance at her before turning his attention to the road.

"Oh? What about?" He said flicking his ears as Kagome went on.

"Well my mother simply said that you seemed like a nice boy and then Souta acts like your the coolest person ever. Gramps doesn't seem to care about demons if they are good." Kagome said as she saw him frown it looked like he was faking it though.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm only cool to your brother?" He said faking being hurt as Kagome shook her head.

"No your cool to me too, it's just he always has some he admires one day it was Superman and the next it was Batman, though they aren't real so maybe it doesn't count, but he has call them the coolest person ever before." Kagome said as she saw him smile again.

"Oh so you think I'm cool?" He asked with a grin as she nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's cool you have dog ears and can sing and play guitar." She said with a smile as he shook his head. When they arrived at the house they were met by Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha, take me home, I need a car, I'm tired of being here without a ride." He said, not in a rude but Kagome watch Inuyasha sigh as he turned to her.

"Kagome stay here while I drop this fool off." He said as the two men left her there.

"Well geese, what am I suppose to do?" She said to herself as she headed to the TV and flipped threw the channels.


	10. Chapter 10

Ayame greeted Sango and Kouga as she got into his truck. She was a bit bumped she had to got to work a bit early but was glad that she'd be able to practice and see Kouga, along with her other friends.

"Hey Kouga, can you drop me off at work after we're done?" She asked as he glanced at her.

"Yeah sure, I don't have anything special I need to do." He said shrugging as they headed to Inuyasha's house, only to see his car was missing and his garage was open. Puzzled Ayame looked to Kouga who glared.

"Where is that stupid mutt?" She heard him say as Ayame glance behind her to Sango, who looked as puzzled as she felt.

"Maybe he went to get Kagome." Sango said as they pulled into the garage, Ayame glanced at Kouga to see what he'd do at the meant of her name. She liked Kagome, she really did, but she just wished Kouga didn't care about her. He didn't do anything though, unlike the other times they ended up mentioning Kagome and Inuyasha in the same sentence. Which made Ayame hopeful that he accepted the fact that Kagome was only interested in being friends with him. Both Ayame and Sango had known what those two had done when they were alone. Ayame would have bet her job that they liked each other.

When they were inside they saw Kagome on the couch, hearing the door opened Kagome whirled around as though she were excited about seeing them. Ayame almost laughed when she saw Kagome frown.

"Oh Inuyasha and Miroku left to have Miroku pick up his car." Kagome said as Ayame and Sango glanced at each other with a grin. Ayame saw Kouga heading to the couch and decided to beat him to the spot next to Kagome.

"Yes I get the couch this time!" She grinned as she saw Kouga with a look of surprise before he shrugged and sat next to her. Ayame had to refrain herself from acting stupid just because he was sitting next to her when the door the lead from the garage to the opened. Ayame watched Inuyasha and Miroku go threw the door.

"Great lets start." Inuyasha said as they followed him to the basement. Ayame glance at the clock on her phone and noted they had roughly three hours to practice the song again. Getting her instrument out she began the song followed by Inuyasha, then the others, Ayame was proud of Kagome as she began to sing without hesitating like the first to times, they managed to get the first half of the song down, and had to work at the last half, by the end of the week though she suspected that they would have most of the song, and would start to memorizing it. The time flew by as always and Ayame was forced to end the session.

"Okay guys, I need to leave, come on Kouga let's go!" She said, half dragging him away.

"Hold on what about Sango?" Kouga asked as she stopped.

"Oh right." She said glancing sheepishly at her friend as Sango shook her head.

"That's okay I'll take home this time." Miroku inject as they all glanced at him. Miroku looked back at them in confusion with all the stares.

"Oh so your not as lazy as I thought." Inuyasha said poking fun at him as Sango sighed.

"Okay well see you Ayame and Kouga." Sango said as Ayame waved at her before dragging Kouga out.

"Let's hurry, I don't want to be late." She said as she glanced at Kouga.

"Right." He said with a smile, as they hurried toward his truck.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome and Inuyasha waited as they all left, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and frowned.

"Are you sure you want to drop me off, I can alway go with Miroku." Kagome said as Inuyasha shook his head.

"No don't worry about it, beside he's gone, I heard his van pull away seconds ago." He said as Kagome smiled and went out into the garage as he unlock his car door and opened her side.

"Here." He said as Kagome blinked before blushing. _Well this was new. _She thought as she watched him walk around and get in.

"Your so oddly cheerful today, what's with that?" Kagome asked as he left his home and headed to hers.

"I am not." He said as he glanced at her.

"Sure you aren't, so how have you been?" She asked as she looked at him, he shrugged, eyes still on the road.

"I'm as good as I've ever been I guess." He said as he turned on the radio.

"And you? I saw that you did a better job with this stage fright." He said as Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, but let's not jinx it." She said as the two sat in silence the rest of the drive. When he pulled up to the shrine she reached for the door only to feel Inuyasha's hand grasp hers.

"Hey wait, I have something for you." He said a Kagome raised her brow, why would he have anything for her. She retracted her hand from the door and watched as Inuyasha took a small, thin box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked, he rolled his eyes.

"Just open it." He said as did what he asked, she opened it to see a small charm bracelet inside with a little heart, a music note, a four leaf clover and a dog, she laughed as she looked at the dog, but she was also touched that he'd get her something like this.

"I love it Inuyasha, but I don't want to cost you money." She said frowning as he looked away.

"Keh! just take it already, I don't need it, besides it's a birthday present." He said as she frowned.

"You didn't have to." She said as she gave him her wrist and the bracelet.

"Can you put it on me?" She asked, feeling heat rush to her face as he gently took her wrist and put it on. She smiled and pulled her wrist away, before remembering something she had that he might like.

"Hey I have something for you too, come inside." She said as he blinked, tilting his head as she left the car, she heard him stop the engine and close the car door as they made her way up stairs, when she tried opening the door it was locked.

"They must all be gone." She said going under her mat and taking the spare key to open her house. She began to go upstairs when she felt that Inuyasha wasn't following her. Turning around she put her hand on her hip and saw him waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Well come on." She said as he followed her upstairs and to her room, she made him sit on her bed.

"Okay close your eyes." She said, as she looked around for the gift. Once she found the beaded necklace she looked at Inuyasha, who still had his eyes closed. She put it around his neck and backed away.

"Okay you can open them. I know it's not much but I wanted to give you something." She said as he blinked and looked at his neck as she sat neck to him.

"Thanks. . . But what's it for?" He asked as he picked a bead in his hand and rolled it around.

"It your late birthday present I guess." She said with a shrug as he raised his eyebrow.

"That was almost two months ago." He said as she sighed.

"Then it's for whatever you want it to be." She said as she glanced at him, the two of them looking at each other before Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a kiss, his lips were gentle against hers as he pressed them to hers. She couldn't help but pull back in surprise as she realized he was her first kiss.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as she saw him recoil with the look of rejection on his face. Quickly she kissed him back, she really didn't know what she was doing but she pressed her lips to his and felt Inuyasha's lips move against hers as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest.

"Kagome." He whispered against her lips, never had she liked someone saying her name as much as she did now as she pulled back to breath again. She felt herself smiling like an idiot as she shifted on her bed to face him, he did the same, giving her a strange look.

"Why are smiling like that?" He asked as she chewed on her bottom lip looking at him.

"That uh, was my first kiss." She got out, glancing away before looking back at him, he was the one who was surprised this time.

"Really?" He said with doubt.

"Yes, I was surprised by it, it was nice though." Kagome said shyly as Inuyasha smiled and moved in closer put his mouth to hers as they kissed again, she could feel that they were a little less gentle than the first two but Kagome liked them just as much. She felt her arms wrap around his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his same hand holding her head as he propped them up with his right. Still kissing he slowly lowered her head on the pillow as their need to breath made them stop, their foreheads still touching they looked at each other with smiles. They were going to kiss again but Kagome saw Inuyasha freeze and sit up.

"What?" She asked still breathing heavily as they sat up.

"Your folks are home." Inuyasha said as Kagome felt grateful for his super hearing, that would be so embarrassing to have them find her and Inuyasha making out on her bed.

"Kagome dear! Are you home!" Kagome heard her mother call as she glanced at Inuyasha.

"Want to come down?" She asked him as he shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He said as Kagome left her room, holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Yes mom?" Kagome said, seeing her family come home from shopping.

"Can you help, oh hello Inuyasha. Anyway can you help but the groceries away?" She asked as Kagome nodded, letting go of Inuyasha and taking some of the bag her mom had.

"Inuyasha would you like to stay for dinner? We have plenty of food." Her mom said as Kagome grinned at her before glancing at Inuyasha, who looked at her as if he was asking her permission. When she gave him a smile Inuyasha mirrored Kagome and nodded.

"Thank you Mrs Higarashi." He said as Kagome left him their to put away the groceries.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha sat down as Mrs. Higarashi finished serving the dinner as he looked glanced at Kagome with a smile, he couldn't help but remember when they were in the room. He felt Kagome nudge him with her foot when he realized Mrs Higarashi was speaking.  
"So Inuyasha how's the music coming along?" She asked as he flicked his ear, beginning to eat the steak she had cook, and wished that she was his personal chief because it was so good, he almost forgot to reply to her.  
"It's great, and your daughter has the most beautiful voice I've ever." He said with a grin, glancing at Kagome so see she was blushing, she shook her head.  
"Haha he's just kidding." He heard her say as her mother smiled nevertheless.  
"I'm not kidding." He said looking at Kagome intensely? Forgetting her family was watching as he saw her blush.  
"Well that's good, I hope you two are having fun." Her mother said with a smile as Inuyasha nodded before eating his food again, was this what it felt like to have an actual family? He couldn't remember hi mom well, he could remember she was nice, but that was about it, no one at the table seemed to dislike him, he wasn't so sure about the old man but he said nothing.  
"How do you start a band Inuyasha?" He heard Souta ask as he flicked his ears.  
"Well you need to be able to sing, or play something. Then you find people who want to play in a band, come up with a name and then practice. That's what I did anyway." He said as he continued to eat.  
"Inuyasha, what the name of our band anyway?" He heard Kagome ask as he glanced at her.  
"The Travelers, it's kinda stupid but whatever, the name isn't that important." He said with shrug, originally it was going to be The Time Travelers, but he thought it was a silly name since none of them could time travel.  
"That's a nice name." She said as she went back to eating, when they finished he helped with the dishes and was about to leave as Kagome followed him to the front door, he thought it was incredibly cute that she was blushing, not that he knew why.  
"Today was fun. . . Inuyasha?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow, what did she want?  
"Sango, Ayame and I want a little girl time tomorrow, you don't mind that we skip tomorrow do you? The next day we can practice, but if you rather we didn't. . ." She trailed off as he sighed, he didn't want to waist time, but he wanted to make her happy.  
"Fine, we can work after tomorrow." He said seeing a big smile light her face, that smile, being contagious made him smile. She glanced behind her before she reached up suddenly on the tips of her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips, making it worth it before she waved and he, reluctantly turned around and headed back to his car.

When he got home he was no surprise that Miroku was there, on his couch, eating his food.  
"Hey Inuyasha! Want some?" Miroku asked, holding out a bag of chips before Inuyasha strolled over to the couch, sat down watching the TV.  
"So what did you and Kagome do?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha nearly choke on the chip he had swallowed.  
"Not-hing." He said in between coughs as Miroku threw him a grin, out of all the people he wanted to tell he was one of the last, always turning something perverted.  
"Oh so something did happen!" He said excitedly as Inuyasha glared at him.  
"Drop it." He said warningly as Miroku shrugged.  
"Fine, fine, but you can't fool me Inuyasha. . . What are you wearing?" He asked as Inuyasha looked down, feeling heat rush to his face.  
"A necklace from a friend." Inuyasha said as Miroku grin got wider.  
"Oh is that from Kagome. Don't deny it." He said as Inuyasha gave up, choosing to ignore him, though it was difficult with his acute hearing.  
"Oh yeah, Miroku I think we're going to skip band practice tomorrow." Inuyasha said, flicking his ear as he glanced at Miroku, who looked at him like he had grown another set of ears.  
"That's not like you at all." Miroku said scrutinizing his face. "But I do want a break, that would be nice, so I'm not complaining." Miroku said with a shrug as they went back to watching TV, after awhile Inuyasha decided it was time to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter isn't too exciting, I think the next one will be fun though, maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

Sango stared at the clock, seeing her little brother pack up to go to a sleepover at Kagome's place with Souta while she came to stay with her, she heard a knock and was about to get up only to see Kohaku getting the door.  
"Oh hello Ayame, my sister's in the living room." He said sighing as he went back to sit on the couch.  
"Thanks Kohaku, hey Sango! I bought somethings." She said with a grin as Sango smiled, finally one of her friends where here.  
"That's great, whatcha get?" She asked as she pulled out a bunch of junk food, if they got fat eating this stuff so be it, she loved sweets.  
"I got some candy and ice cream, and chips." She said before there was another knock at the door, Sango watched Kohaku jump up and head to the door.  
"Yes! I can go! Sorry hi Kagome, bye Kagome, by sister, by Ayame!" He said grabbing his gear and left.  
"Now that we are here what shall we do first?" Sango asked as Ayame clapped her hands.  
"Can we play would you rather? I'd say truth or dare but Kagome's no fun when she plays that game." Ayame said playfully sticking her tongue out at Kagome as Sango laughed.  
"Hey!" She said as Ayame shrugged.  
"Sorry but it's true." Ayame said as they all started laughing, before long they sat around a bowl of chips.  
"Why don't we just talk, I for one, am wondering what Kagome and Inuyasha have been up to when they leave together." Sango said grinning as she watched Kagome's face redden.  
"Nothing, we've done nothing!" She blurted out as Sango laughed, Kagome frowned.  
"Your such a bad liar." Sango said as Ayame grinned.  
"It's true, so tell us, what going on between you two." Ayame said as they grappled a few chips, sitting on the couch Sango turned on the TV to some chick flick.  
"Fine, we went out to eat sometimes. . ." She trailed off, Sango wasn't as snoopy as Ayame could be when it came to boys, it didn't mean she wasn't interested to hear what Kagome had to say about Inuyasha.  
"That's not all is it, ooh there go your cheeks, what have you two kissed or something? Oh so you have? Aw that so cute." Ayame said with a grin, Kagome of course had answered all these questions by just turning redder, and redder until she rivaled a tomato in that color, Sango and Ayame laughed.  
"Quit laughing, I can't help it if my face gives me away." Kagome said with a sigh. "What about you two? I know you like Kouga, Ayame." Kagome said as they looked at Ayame, of course their much more out going friend didn't seem to mind this question as much as Kagome would have.  
"Well nothing really happens, but now that you and Inuyasha seem to like each other maybe he'll let you be, sorry I sound like a bitch don't I?" Ayame said with a frown as Kagome shook head.  
"Don't worry Ayame, I don't like him anymore than a friend. So Sango have you met any guys you like?" Kagome asked as Sango shook her head, but in all honesty she liked Miroku, but she'd never say she liked that pervert, but he was funny, and maybe even kind of cute. "So does anyone object to a game of just dance?" Sango asked, when no one complain she went to set it up.

Inuyasha sighed, bored out of his mind, he should have never agreed to let them have this stupid girl time.  
"God would you stop pacing around Inuyasha you keep passing in front of the TV." Kouga said, the mangy wolf had driven here, only to have been in formed about this day off by Ayame when he went to pick her up. Wanting to rant to Inuyasha and Miroku that they forgot to mention this he had driven all the way here, for he too had nothing exciting to do today.  
"I'm kind of tired of it too." Miroku chimed in as Inuyasha shot a glare at the two of them.  
"Well do you got any better ideas?" He said curtly as Miroku sighed.  
"Well whatever the girls are doing it's probably way more fun than what we're doing." Miroku sighed again.  
"They're at a sleepover." Inuyasha said as the two other men stared at him.  
"How would you know that?" Kouga said as Miroku grinned.  
"Inuyasha has Kagome's number, I was starting to wonder why you kept looking at it, I should have known that it was because of Kagome." Miroku said as Inuyasha flattened his ears against his skull.  
"Your as smart as you think you are I would stop talking about it." Inuyasha said as Miroku shrugged.  
"Too bad, I was going to suggest a fun thing to do but now I've got to be quiet." Miroku said as Kouga and him shared a look before they started to laugh. Inuyasha tried not to care what he was talking about but his ear flick with interest.  
"Fine what is it?" He finally asked as Miroku smirked.  
"We could alway crash their sleepover, or better yet, spy on them." He said with a perverted grin as Inuyasha grimaced, before he would have said to something so pervy but he really wanted to see Kagome, only because he wanted to see her.  
"Well Inuyasha?" Miroku said as Kouga clapped his hands.  
"Well I'm going to go if you don't, Miroku wanna come with me?" He said as Inuyasha didn't want to be left out, he didn't want them to do something stupid either.  
"Fine I'll go." He sighed, he couldn't help but feel better he was going to see Kagome today.  
"Great now we just have to figure out where they ar-" Miroku began.  
"Their at Sango's." Inuyasha said before he finish, with that the they left the house.

Soon they arrived and Inuyasha was listening to where their voice came from.  
"This way." Kouga said with hear twice as good as his own, glowering that Kouga bossed him around he followed after Miroku and Kouga, reaching a fence.  
"And up you go." Kouga said as he and Inuyasha helped Miroku over the backyard fence, both a little surprise that he landed on his feet.  
"Gee thanks." He whisper as the two easily leapt over the fence. Inuyasha decided to silently make the way to the girls, trying to be quiet since Ayame was a full demon, but she very well could be tuning out the sounds outside the house. Eventually they reached the room that appeared to be Sango's bedroom, from the bed and glanced at it only to see the other window, seeing as the room was put in one of the corners of the house, was opening. _Oh shit._ He though briefly until he could smell the nail polish in the night air, he scrunched up his nose as he was vaguely aware of the other two people looking at the window. They weren't doing anything exciting, just painting nail, but they were talking.  
"Okay I know we talked about this earlier but I can't help but find it adorable that you two kissed, he was your first wasn't he?" Inuyasha was minutely aware the Kouga had kicked him but he was too busy listening to them. They could peek all they wanted so they could be the ones getting caught, he just wanted to listen to Kagome's voice, he flicked his ears hearing her sigh.  
"Ayame I would have said who I had kissed before if I've had." Kagome replied and he couldn't help but feel glad he was the only one to have been with her in anyway that was intimate.  
"So how was it?" Ayame said as Inuyasha twitched his ear, what did she think of the kiss?  
"Really Ayame? Sango don't you give me that look. Ugh! If you must know it was a moment I won't forget. It was so sweet, I felt terrible that I pulled away though his face looked so sad, of course I never meant to pull away from him, I was just wasn't really expecting him to kiss me." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked up at the window, only to see Miroku grinning at him, the girls were loud enough to hear from here for him.  
"So you like him right?" He heard Sango ask as he waited to hear Kagome's answer.  
"Yeah, I think he's sweet when he wants to be." She said as Inuyasha dare to look into the window, he saw Kagome look at her pink painted finger nails before, he ducked down again as his other friends took a seat next to him, they were already in their pj's so he didn't think they'd be needing to change. He was curious though, to see if Kagome talked more about him or not.  
"So what do you guys think I should do about Kouga, I mean I think he's cute but I don't think he is really into me." He heard Ayame say as Miroku and himself glanced at the demon, who only seemed to be lost in thought.  
"You could always ask him out you know." Sango said as he heard the other girl sigh.  
"Yeah I guess, okay I think I will, now Sango you sure there's no one you like? No one at all? What about Miroku? Now that would be funny, in the way that we each like someone from the band." Ayame said.  
"A crush? On Miroku? Why would I ever be interested in a pervert like him? If he did something a bit romantic then trying to feel me up, all he probably wants is sex." Sango huffed as the other two girls laughed.  
"Oh so you do like him then?" Kagome asked as Sango sighed.  
"I only like him because he's funny, and charming, I just don't want him to use me, so I just figure I should avoid him." Sango said as Inuyasha glance at Miroku, who looked at Inuyasha before looking at the window.  
"Are you almost done with my toes Ayame?" Sango had asked.  
"Yeah, thank god, I hate the smell of nail polish, I have to breath through my mouth." Ayame said as Inuyasha tugged on his friends shirts, getting their attention before pointing to where Kouga's truck was, estimating of course, because he didn't have X-ray vision. Kouga agreed, knowing Ayame would soon start to scent them they all quickly left, hopping over the fence and to the truck.  
"Well I for one am glad I thought of this." Miroku said as Inuyasha and Kouga nodded before taking off, too bad they somewhat forgot that their scent doesn't immediately leave the places they have been.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I didn't update last week, I was busy with Halloween stuff and moving into my new home.

Ayame was seething as she stared out the window, those men-no boys were as smart as a sack of hammers. She thought as she stared at the spot the three sat, she couldn't wait to chew them out later, or maybe she should act as though nothing happened.  
"Ayame get ready!" Sango said as Ayame left her room to eat breakfast, maybe the only reason she was mad was the fact that they could have heard what they spoke about, she sighed, what was done was done, Miroku better not have seen them change, or any of the other boys, but he creeped her out the most, and he was just a human.  
"Inuyasha told me that Kouga is going to pick us up." Kagome said Ayame smiled at the sound Kouga's name before remembering that they spied on them, she was going to enjoy chewing them out. The girls enjoyed their breakfast and it wasn't long until she heard a truck and a honk.  
"He's here!" Ayame announced, as she heard someone open the truck door, once outside she saw that Miroku was leaning agains Kouga's truck with the door open, Kouga in the diver's seat and Inuyasha in the back where Miroku sat, behind Kouga.  
"Why are you all here?" Sango asked as Ayame hopped into the truck, sitting next to Kouga, followed by Sango, in the back Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Miroku, time to chew them out, with an overly cheeky smile she turned to Kouga.  
"So what where you guys doing last night?" She asked as she saw Kouga look away, at the road to see if cars where behind him before he left the drive way, of course he didn't let her see his face.  
"Eh not much, guy stuff." He replied, not facing her as he back out, but she could hear he didn't sound as confident as he usually was, there was a waver in his voice.  
"Uh-huh, right, and I don't suppose that would be spying on people now would it?" She asked as he gave a nervous smile, the only noise was the truck itself, and well, their conversation and people breathing, well some of them, someone was holding their breath. _This is fun. _She thought minutely.  
"You know, Kouga, and Inuyasha for that matter, I would have thought that you two were smart enough to know that scent doesn't just disappear so quickly. So then when did you visit us last night?" She said as the boys groaned.  
"What?! They were there?!" Sango said, she couldn't tell how Kagome was reacting but she remained somewhat quiet.  
"It's not a big deal ladies, all we saw was you three painting your nails, though I must admit I wish we saw more-"  
"Miroku!" The whole truck chorus, everyone minus Kouga and well Miroku, stared at the pervert man as he laughed nervously as Sango and Ayame felt dread as to what they heard, sure Ayame wanted to tell Kouga how she felt, but she didn't want him to find out now, she hoped he didn't hear what she said.  
"Hey why are all of you guys in here anyway?" Kagome asked changing the subject.  
"Because dog breath wanted to come." Kouga remarked.  
"And I didn't want to be alone." Miroku said as the truck pulled into the driveway.  
"Alright enough talk, time to get to it." Inuyasha said as they got out of the vehicle.

Practice went as normal as usual, though Sango didn't want to be near Miroku, and Ayame avoided Kouga, but Kagome didn't really feel mad about it, sure it wasn't good to spy on people, but then again she was the one who didn't really have a problem having her crush hear, since you know, he kissed her. Kagome got into Inuyasha's car watching him sit in the drivers seat and buckle up.  
"Hey I'm sorry we spoiled your girl time, I just wanted to see you." He said as Kagome couldn't help but smile at that.  
"Well I accept your apology, that's kind of cute, though maybe next time you should just ask." She said, grinning when she saw his ears flatten as he grimaced.  
Once home at the bottom of the shrine Kagome was about to get out when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, drawing her toward him as he caught her lips in a kiss, it was a simple sweet kiss that made butterflies in her stomach that slowly turned into a make out session as she felt his tongue lick her lower lip before his tongue slipped into her mouth, making her moan and then those butterflies went down to her core, after a few seconds went by she felt his kiss become rougher, the wrist he grabbed was now released as he grabbed a handful of her hair, holding her to him until they finally stopped breathing heavily.  
"See you." He said as she blushed, getting out of his car, heading up the shrine stairs with a smile.


End file.
